Experiments of the Soul
by AngelsTears15
Summary: It is the year 3042. Earth is ravaged by civil wars and pollution. Inuyasha, a genetic experiment, escapes lifelong imprisonment with the help of a new friend. Together, they conduct their own experiments of the soul. InuKag MUST READ!
1. choosing freedom

**Hello everyone! I know what you're all thinking…. "Why is she starting another new story when she hasn't updated her other ones in months?"**

**And the answer is…..**

**Because I feel like it! And I have to keep my creative flow flowing! My muse is a little eccentric….**

**Muse: Eccentric? ME? eye twitches**

**Me: Ahem…uh… no! No, we're talking about another muse. Not you! Heh heh…You? Eccentric? Pshaw!**

**Muse: You are talking about me, aren't you? You're always whispering things behind my back!**

**Me: cough paranoid… cough**

**Muse: I'll show you paranoid…..pulls out mallet Bwahahaha! smiles evilly**

**Me: sweatdrops We weren't talking about you…I…um…swear? No! Not the mallet! Aaaargh!**

**A little while later…..**

**Ahem….due to technical muse difficulties ….examines black eye in mirror…..we had an interruption of our program…..spits out tooth …..But don't worry! The show will go on!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

It is the year 3042. Earth is ravaged by civil wars and pollution. The once sublime world is practically destroyed. Trees are blackened and warped. The grass is dead. The sky is black. Water outside of a bottle is undrinkable. The air is hard to breathe.

Countries are consumed by greed but not for money. For resources. Money is a thing of the past; it became worthless centuries ago. Now, the nations of the world fight for resources. It has been unusually calm for the past 10 years, because they've been trying to rebuild their economy and strength.

But today, chaos erupts once more. A new food source has been discovered by scientists of an unknown country. America thinks it's the Soviet Union. China thinks it's Japan. So everyone starts attacking each other all at once, demanding the formula to the new food. Invasions are imminent, and in some countries, already happening.

Today, the wars on earth have caused the invasion of Japan, where the GenetixExperimentation Inc. headquarters is located. Genetic experimenting still isn't legal, but that doesn't stop the government of Japan. They have large, top-secret companies and research facilities, dedicated to one thing.

Creating the perfect being. Creating creatures that will make Japan the most powerful nation in the world. Creatures that will be unstoppable. Creatures that won't feel pain, won't need sleep, and won't question orders. And one of these creatures, an experiment thought to be a failure, is watching the Scientists run around in panic from the window of his cell….

Inuyasha leans against his door and studies the atmosphere outside. Last year, the Scientists had decided he was ready for the intensive, round the clock study period called Observation and he had just gotten out a few days ago. He had had to live in an unbreakable glass environment and never given a moments peace. He had hated it, and made sure they knew.

The day he was released from Observation, he had had an awful headache that showed up on their monitors. They kept asking him the stupidest questions, like "what does it feel like?" Then they would simulate a loud noise into his cell and ask him if it bothered him. When he flew into a fit of rage, hit the wall and cracked the glass, they finally decided he was finished. They dubbed him a failed experiment because he was too uncontrollable and threw him back in his cell. They were extremely pissed because they had poured an especially large amount of time and money into him. But they still put his name on the long list of failed experiments to be destroyed. So he was left here to rot. They didn't feed him because they didn't see any point in wasting food on something that would be destroyed anyway.

They had programmed him to be exceptionally intelligent. Cunning. Cruel. Decisive. Quick-thinking. They had intermingled it within his DNA. It's what he is. The Scientists had taught him the history of the world, so he knew why the planet was crippled; why the sky was black during the day, and a number of different shades at night. He knew what had happened. He knew who had destroyed it.

The humans.

Oh sure, the Scientists always made it sound like it was every other nation besides Japan who had killed the earth, but he was born with a mind that could make it's own decisions. So he knew to blame the annihilation of the planet on the humans.

He knew when he woke up today that something was wrong. He didn't have to sleep very often, but he still had to sleep. The fact that he could sleep was another reason why he was labeled a failure. The Scientists were always picky when it came to creating the perfect being. And sleep was considered a flaw.

He could smell it the air. Something was utterly, and irrevocably wrong. It made him uneasy. If the Scientists were in a panic, it was bad. People were running by and screaming. Someone was pushed up against the wall in the chaos, and the button that opened his door was pushed.

He was free.

Freedom was a new concept for him. He had always been behind something; contained by something. There had never been any hope of freedom, he never dreamed of being released. Freedom was…. inconceivable. But he hesitated only a moment before going through the doorway.

Chaos. Terror. That was the only way to describe the feeling in the atmosphere. He was immune to the infectious feeling of panic. Yet another blessing from his makers. The ability to keep a level head. But he knew something big was going on. Scientists were running everywhere, deleting data from the computers, and gathering the experiments that they believed to be the most perfect. Inuyasha had no idea where they would be taking them, but he figured they had another building somewhere more guarded and hidden.

He saw a flash of silver and gold through the crowd and did a double take. Another experiment was being restrained, although it looked compliant enough. An experiment that resembled him. Long silver hair, amber eyes, and sharp nails. He looked perfect. The experiment was staring at Inuyasha with a detached look. It wasn't the blank stare of a mindless creature; it was a cold, calculated look of an intelligent killer. Inuyasha couldn't help but stare back. The experiment was being put into hi-tech handcuffs, and there were at least 10 people standing by with stunners all pointed at him. The experiment waited until the restraints were on and locked. Inuyasha saw him smile slightly, evilly.

And then the restraints were broken and the scientists dead in the time it took Inuyasha to blink twice.

The experiment gave him another blank look, and then swiftly jumped out the window. Inuyasha dismissed what had just happened and left. He started jogging down the corridor, his white clothes blending in with the hospital like environment. Just for the heck of it, he glanced in a few cell windows as he passed.

He soon wished he hadn't.

Horrific. That's the only way to describe what he saw. He had had no idea of what the Scientists were really capable of until now. There were experiments that were so mutilated, they shouldn't have been alive. But they were, because the Scientists had drugged them with an assortment of new, untested medication and they were hooked up to all kinds of machines that wouldn't let them die. One of the experiments lifted its head and gazed at Inuyasha with a pleading look in its malformed eyes.

"Kill me", the look clearly said. Inuyasha swallowed the bile rising in his throat and turned away. He continued jogging down the corridor, until he heard something that made him stop.

He heard voices coming from within one of the cells. Angry, threatening voices. He came to the cell and looked in the window.

And for the first time in his life, he saw something and knew he would never be the same again.

At the time, he didn't know what to call her. If he had known of such things, he would have called her an angel. Only an angel could be that beautiful.

There were Scientists in there with her. They have some kind of mechanisms encircling their heads. She's naked and has wires connected to her entire body. The Scientists are approaching her and she is backed against a wall. Inuyasha can see the disgusting grins on their faces as they look at her. And the look on her face tells him she knows what they're intending to do to her.

Inuyasha reads on the door, "WARNING! EXPERIMENT IS EXTREMELY HAZARDOUS. AUTHORIZED ENTRY ONLY." He looks back in the room and notices that she does not look like the other experiments. She looks just like any other human, except for her extraordinary beauty. She has long, blue-black hair which contrasts sharply against her pale, unblemished skin. Her eyes are a deep, cold blue. She looks haunted, and fierce. Unafraid. Suddenly, the Scientists grab her and she is fighting them. He can tell she wasn't programmed to fight, and she fumbles a lot. But she is angry and cornered, so she fights like her life depends on it. Which it does.

Suddenly, one of the scientists gives up trying to take her by force, and he pushes a button on his wrist. The girl starts screaming; tears are streaming down her face and she holds her head, doubling over in pain. Inuyasha is suddenly struck with an insane fury. How could they torture such a beautiful creature? He doesn't have any kind of authorization, so he punches the door and his fist shoots right through it. He tears it apart.

Once inside, he attacks the one Scientist, quickly snapping his neck. Then he turns to the Scientist who pressed the button.

"Get away from me!" the Scientist screams, trying to pull his stunner out. Inuyasha slashes at his hip where the gun is and blood paints the walls. The Scientist falls to the ground; shrieking. Inuyasha cuts his throat and the remainder of the mans blood pools around him on the floor. He smashes the device on his wrist, and the girl stops screaming. She huddles in the corner, looking up at him and breathing hard. He suddenly feels a probing in his mind, and closing his eyes tightly, he groans, grabbing his head.

The girl has a cold look in her eyes as she watches him suffer. Inuyasha is overcome by an intense pain in his head. It feels as though thousands of tiny red-hot needles are poking into his brain, and he can barely stay conscious. This pain was unlike any he had ever experienced, and he had experienced a lot. The Scientists had felt it best to "help" him build an immunity to pain.

'_He has dog ears….'_

Suddenly, the pain subsides. He knows the girl caused the pain, and looking up at her, he notices an expression of awe and confusion on her face. He quickly stands and pushes her hard, holding her tightly against the wall. He feels stupid for letting his guard down just because of how harmless she looks.

"Don't…do that again." He growls loudly in her ear. She doesn't move in his grasp.

'_I-I'm sorry. I thought…'_ She didn't say the rest but he got the picture. She had thought he was going to hurt her. She had thought he was another mindless experiment, like so many others.

Then he realized she hadn't spoken a word.

He had been watching her mouth for reasons he didn't know, and he was sure her lips hadn't moved. He released her like she was fire.

"What the hell are you!" he demands angrily. She covers herself, suddenly aware of her own nudity. Inuyasha turns away; his face tinged pink, as she pulls clothes the same as his out from under the bed. He was surprised she had a bed. Usually, only important experiments were given beds.

She finished dressing and turned to look at him.

'_I'm not human obviously, if that's what you wanted to know.' _She says into his mind, and in his mind, she sounds as angelic as she looks. He is temporarily baffled by the innocence in her mind-voice.

"Well than what are you? You don't look like an experiment. Don't smell like one either." He said. She blushed in embarrassment at being studied_. 'You would think I'd have gotten used to it by now…'_ she thought.

'_I'm a psi. Not that it's any of your business. What are you?'_ she asks, and her cold indifference alarms him. Someone that beautiful should not be so defensive. He growls. _'Why the fuck should I care?'_ he thinks, angrily. He looks up at her and notices her shocked and bemused expression. _'Dammit. This is just not my day…'_He hurriedly continues the conversation.

"They haven't figured it out yet. But for the record, I think they have me down as a mix of human and dog. But there's a bunch of unknown shit in my DNA that they couldn't figure out.'

'_You have…dog ears…'_ She says, bewildered.

"Yeah, I noticed." He says sardonically, "Are you breaking out or not?" he says, finally getting to the point.

'_Breaking out? Where would I break out to?_' she asks, curiously. He blinks. _'Wow. I guess beauty and brains don't go hand in hand.'_

Her eyes widen. _'You jerk! What would you know about brains!'_ she yells angrily into his mind.

"God dammit….Stop snooping around in here!" he jabs at his head.

'_You talk of brains as if you have some.' _In his mind, he can hear the dripping sarcasm. She crosses her arms over her chest and turns her nose up at him.

"Listen, the shit's hit the fan out there, and something tells me this place ain't gonna be here any longer. So are you coming or not?"

'_Go with you? But…I…um…I mean, where…'_

"I don't have time for you to think about it!" he says franticly. It's like he can here a bomb ticking, and they're running out of time. "Right now, yes or no!"

'_Yes. I'll go with y-'_

"Then let's go!" he grabs her arm and starts running down the corridors. He doesn't know why he didn't leave her. She'll only slow him down. But when he thought of her dying here, he got an unpleasant feeling. And he knew she would die if she stayed here. They all would.

He can't find the exit. Of course, he's never seen it. Only heard about it from bits of conversation between the Scientists. But he knows it's around here somewhere. It must be; has to be. And then he smells it. Air. Foul, fetid air. But air from outside nonetheless. Inuyasha runs towards it, the girl in tow. What they expected to see when they came through the doorway was nothing compared to what they saw.

A violet sky. The sun, of which they've heard so little about, no where to be seen. No stars. Just violet sky.

'_I thought the sky was supposed to be blue? And where's the sun?'_ her clear voice rang in his mind.

"The humans destroyed the atmosphere. And I think the sun is setting. It's too low for us to see." And suddenly, he can see a star.

A bright and deadly shining star.

And in that moment, he knows they'll never live to see the sun rise.

* * *

**God, that was a good ending, ne? This has the makings of a great story, if I do say so myself. And I do.**

**Bwahahaha! Monkeys from mars with marinate with mongos! I know what you're all thinking. "She's crazy! She belongs in the loony bin!"**

**Been there, done that.**

**Heh heh…. needless to say, I have lived a strange life. Someday, I will write a book about it so everyone can see just how strange it really is. And then everyone will understand the strangeness that is me! Muahahaha!**

**-AngelsTears15**


	2. finding life

**Author's Note: I have nothing to say, given the fact that I posted this right after I posted the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer—I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Recap:

Inuyasha somewhat suspected what they would see, but the severity of the real thing shocked him.

A violet sky. The sun, of which they've heard so little about, no where to be seen. There were no stars. Just a cold, violet sky.

'_I thought the sky was supposed to be blue. And where's the sun?'_ her clear voice rang like bells in his mind.

"The humans destroyed most of the atmosphere. And I think the sun is setting. It's too low for us to see." Suddenly, he can see a star.

A bright and deadly shining star.

And in that moment, he knows they'll never live to see the sun rise.

End Recap

* * *

Inuyasha stood still for a moment, analyzing the situation. He knows what it is; shining so brightly in the purple sky. He knows what it means. He knows it will kill them both if they can't figure out some way to escape it. He knows the statistics of them making it out alive. He was created to know.

"By the way things look, it's gonna drop a good ways over there, but I doubt we'll be safe from the blast. Got any bright ideas?" he asks the girl, just for the heck of it. That way, when they're both about to die, she won't be able to blame it all on him alone.

"_What is it? A bomb?" _

Inuyasha snorts.

"A bomb? That's a good way of putting it. Yeah, I guess it's a type of bomb. It's a nuclear bomb, created a hell of a long time ago. A while after it was invented, everybody agreed never to continue research on nuclear bombs because they knew it would just cause problems. Like the destruction of the earth for example. So this baby plummeting towards us is about a 1,000 years old. But it's by far the most destructive weapon that exists. So, now that you've had your damn history lesson, do you have any bright ideas?"

'_Well, can't we out run it?'_

"Unless you know how to drive any of those." He says, motioning to the hovercraft parked to the left. The girl looks over there, just noticing it. She runs to it, and lays a hand on the cold, metal exterior. Her eyes close briefly.

And then she gets in on the drivers side.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yells at her.

"_Hurry up and get in! I can drive it."_ She buckles herself into the harness. Inuyasha's eyes widen in surprise, but he quickly runs to the hovercraft and straps himself in. He turns and gives her a skeptical look, but she's busy starting the hovercraft. Hearing the doubt in his mind, she frowns in annoyance.

"No faith whatsoever…." She mumbles angrily, flipping switches left and right.

"I heard that…"he says, turning to her, his eyes narrowed, "Hey wait. I heard that. I thought you couldn't talk? And what do you mean you can drive it!"

"Yes I can talk! I just don't feel like it sometimes. And yes I know you heard me."

"Oh yeah? How's that?"

"I could hear myself in your mind. Hold on tight. This might be a little bumpy." She takes hold of the control stick and pulls back slowly. The hovercraft whirs and lifts into the air, but not before its sides tip this way and that, coming in contact with the ground and jarring the hovercraft.

"I thought you said you could drive this thing!"

'_I can! It's just… I've never done it before. I only learned how a minute ago! Give me a break, I just need a little practice! These machines are very complex, you know!' _She yells in his head.

"What the fuck do ya mean, you just learned a minute ago?" he yells, his eyes wide and his voice high. She smirks.

'_You just found out one of the reasons I was seen as possible perfection.'_

'Oh no, she's not in the least bit arrogant.' He thinks gruffly. '"I was possible perfection!"' he thinks in a squeaky imitation of Kagome. 'Wench…. They thought I was the perfect being for the longest time. I could have been if I'd wanted to be. But I'd rather be…what did they call it? Uncontrollable. I'd rather be uncontrollable than perfect…. Goddamn bastards…. As if they know what perfection is!' he thinks angrily.

"You have a very animated way of thinking, you know," she told him, smiling bemusedly.

"Knock it off, wench! I don't go snoopin' in your head!" he yells, pissed that she heard all of what he just thought.

He growls. 'I do not like her poking around in my head; listening all the time. It's my mind…a person's mind is a personal thing, and if she thinks she can just….Shit she's probably listening right now!' he looks over at her quickly. She's trying very hard to keep a straight face. 'Goddamit wench! Get out of my head!' he growls louder.

And she laughs. And before he can stop himself, he thinks of how musical her laughter sounds….

His face drains of color.

He risks a peek over at her, trying to see her face without having to move his head.

She's blushing furiously, and he thinks of how cute it looks.

"God fucking dammit!" he yells, furious and embarrassed all at the same time. "Stop listening!"

'_I'm sorry, but it's not something I can control. It's like there's a radio in my head without an off switch. Maybe if you stop thinking so loudly, I could try to ignore it. You have very loud thoughts, you know,' _she tells him, huffily.

"Keh…I'm not changing how I think just because of you! It's my mind and it was here first! If you can't turn off the radio, then just smash it! That's the way to deal with-LOOK OUT FOR THE DAMN TREE!"

The girl swerved just in time to miss a tree that would have struck on Inuyasha's side of the hovercraft.

"I'm not sure which I should worry about more, the nuclear bomb or you driving us off a cliff ….." he mutters angrily. 'Damn wench is gonna be the death of me….'

"This so called "wench" has a name, you know!" she says angrily, turning and glaring at him.

"Aaaargh! Keep your eyes on the god damn road!" he yells as they narrowly miss a collision with the side of a building.

"Oops…."

"Oops" she says..…We almost die and "oops" is all the wench can manage…"

"Jerk! My name's Kagome! Ka-go-me. Say it with me now…Ka-"

"We-e-ench…" he says, grumpily.

"God! You are impossible, you know that?"

"It's been said before." He says, smirking.

"So does the jerk have a name? Or should I just keep calling you jerk?"

"Feh! The name is Inuyasha. It's not like it matters though. We'll probably be dead within minutes anyway. That bomb is about to explode. We may have 2, 3 minutes tops maybe. So if you had anything you wanted to do before you died, I suggest you start doing it." He said gravely.

"Shit…" she mutters, thinking hard.

"Yeah. No kidding." He snorts. Kagome glances over at him.

"So…when it explodes.…how long until it hits us?" she asks.

"I dunno, 10 seconds maybe? Why?" he asks, looking suspicious.

"When it hits…I-….I might be able to….god, I wonder if….no that can't work…..." she rambles on to herself.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?" he demands.

"Just…well….after it strikes….and I….well I might be out for a while…..day or two tops…..but um…..shit. Shit, shit, shit…."

"Startin' to creep me out here…Try speaking in full sentences…" he tells her, his eyes wide. She looks over at him, starts to speak, stops, and looks back at the road.

'_Just don't leave me to die afterwards if my plan works.'_ She says quietly inside his head.

"What the fuck are you-"

Miles behind them, the bomb exploded. Kagome slams on the breaks. The noise was enough to make Inuyasha think the whole world had exploded. GenetixExperiments inc. is wiped away, along with all the experiments that were left there to die. Trees turn to dust, along with practically everything else.

Silence.

The seconds tick by. They can hear each other breathing. Inuyasha's eyes dart to Kagome.

Her eyes are glowing white.

"Kagome…." he mouths her name. A roaring fills the air, starting slowly and gaining volume. It's about to hit them.

Kagome screams.

Not just a scream of pain….not just of anger….not just sadness. It's like she took all the feelings in the world and put them into that scream. That long, unwavering, cry. Inuyasha felt chills run down his spine at the eerie sound. Her eyes are tightly closed, and her entire body tense. Her arms are locked, and her hands grip the steering wheel so tightly, her knuckles turn white.

She bursts into light, while continuing to scream. Her whole body glows so brightly, he is forced to look away. They are surrounded by light, engulfed in a circle of light. The roaring grows louder, the effects of the bomb catching up to them.

Inuyasha's breathe catches in his throat. He's about to die and he knows it. He's immobilized by the finality of it all.

Death.

He knows all about death. The Scientists were twisted people. They staged fights between the experiments and called it research. There was a huge cage setup in the basement of the building, and when the experiments reached a certain age or level of ability in their powers, they would be forced to fight against one another. Only one experiment would walk out of the cage. Inuyasha had excelled in his fights against other experiments. Obviously, if he was still alive.

But it had bothered him, killing needlessly. Especially when the experiments gave up and knew they were going to die. They would beg for their lives, cowering in the corner of the cage. And he had to kill them to live. If he didn't kill them, the Scientists would see it as a sign of weakness, and then they'd kill them both.

So Inuyasha knew about death. He knew the look those creatures that were about to die got in their eyes when they realized the truth. The defeat that showed in their eyes. The regret. The anger. The fear.

Inuyasha wondered if he had that look in his eyes. He turns and looks out the back window, watching the wall of destruction advance on them. Death by nuclear bomb… He never would have guessed. He had completely forgotten about Kagome for the moment; who had stopped screaming and was now breathing hard. He wondered briefly what it was going to feel like. His skin melting off his bones….

The effects of the bomb engulfed them.

He could feel the hover car rocking wildly, striking the ground. Inuyasha flattened himself against his seat, bracing for the pain. The world glowed so brightly, he was forced to close his eyes. The light hurt him even with his eyes closed. For an instant, he faintly heard Kagome moan beside him, but the roar of the bomb quickly drowned it out. Inuyasha waited for the pain.

And waited.

And then waited some more.

The roaring soon died down, and the light flickered out.

Inuyasha opened his eyes.

Kagome was slumped over in her seat, breathing softly. Inuyasha quickly looked out the back window, to see if maybe that was just the beginning of another wave. But there was no sign of the bomb, except for the destruction it left behind.

They had been pushed a couple thousand feet by the force of the bomb. 'What the hell….' Inuyasha couldn't figure out why they weren't dead. The hovercraft was still intact. And he knew they didn't make hovercrafts to withstand nuclear bombs, so something had happened.

And what was with that bright light? It wasn't the bomb. It started before the bomb hit them. Could it have been…?

Kagome?

Inuyasha looks over at her, and is reminded of how amazingly beautiful she is. Shiny black hair, clear skin, and now that he finally has a chance to really check her out, he notices the fullness of her breasts and the narrowness of her hips.

"No wonder they thought she was perfect…." He murmurs, then blushes and looks away. 'Wow, what a great guy you are Inuyasha. Visually undressing her while she's sleeping…..' he berates himself.

Could she have produced the light? Maybe it's one of her powers, or something. He suddenly remembered their conversation.

"'_Just don't leave me to die afterwards if my plan works.'"_

Was this her "plan"? Did she know they would survive? Inuyasha is suddenly struck with a feeling of immense relief.

They had survived.

He opens the door to the hovercraft and drags himself out. The grass was untouched in a 15 foot radius around the hovercraft. Then, it was nonexistent. There was just black earth.

Running around to Kagome's side, he opens her door. Pulling her thin body out and laying her on the grass, Inuyasha sits next to her, unsure of what to do. She had said she could be out for a day or two tops. What was he supposed to do with her till then? They had to leave this place. Where would they go?

He decides to stay by the hovercraft until she wakes up. Besides, he has no place to go. Even if he did, he wouldn't know what to do. He doesn't live in a cell anymore. He's free. But what do people who are free do?

Then he realizes he's not like other people. He and Kagome are like no other person on this planet, or any other for that matter. There are other planets that are inhabited; the humans had found out how to live off world centuries ago. They now had whole cities built that lived almost independently from Earth. There are settlements on Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn, etc. They had also found totally new planets that were too far away to see with the technology that they had 500 years ago. They had found out how to travel at the speed of light, so planets that used to take years to get to now took no time at all.

Inuyasha wondered if there were other experiments that had survived. What about that golden-eyed experiment? The one that looks just like him. Inuyasha had a feeling that if any of the others survived, that experiment would be one of them. But where would the experiments go? Are they together? Or did they break off and go their separate ways alone? Should he and Kagome stay together?

Inuyasha didn't have a doubt in his mind that they should. Inuyasha knelt over Kagome and brushed her long, raven colored hair out of her face. Inuyasha found that he felt strange when he was close to Kagome. His skin prickled in excitement and something else he couldn't identify. His heart beat sped up a little. He felt warm.

He moved away from her in fear, thinking he was having an allergic reaction. He sat on the balls of his feet and watched her cautiously. The feeling was gone, and left Inuyasha confused. Kagome stirred but didn't awaken. Inuyasha went to her without even thinking.

His concern for her baffled him. But the need to protect her overwhelmed any confusion. Why should he care about her, though? They had just met not even an hour ago, and already he felt some sort of connection to her. Maybe it was because she was a psi. Maybe this was just part of her abilities, making people feel certain ways. Maybe she could manipulate how he thinks….

Inuyasha stops his train of thought, amazed that he could even think that Kagome would harm him. He knows for some reason that he can trust her. And he refuses to believe that he thinks these things just because she makes him.

'_Kagome saved my life. Why would she screw with my mind? She doesn't seem like the type to do something like that.'_ He looked over at her for what seemed like the millionth time in the past hour. Her still, sleeping form looked so peaceful. He picked her up and took her closer to the hovercraft. Finding a hidden compartment inside, he rummaged through it to see what he could find. He came up with a box full of food pills, a tube of fire gel, a first-aid kit, a technix blanket, and one of those brand new changeable devices. It could change into whatever kind of utensil you needed with just a push of the button. It read your brainwaves and could turn into almost anything you can hold in your hand. Inuyasha was amazed. He knew how hard it was to come by these types of things. Obviously this hovercraft was intended to be someone else's getaway vehicle. Whoever was going to use it stocked it up good.

Putting everything he found next to Kagome, who lay on the ground, he took out the tube of fire gel and squeezed some out onto the ground in a circle of about one-foot. The good thing about this stuff was that it didn't need wood (or anything else for that matter) to burn. The fire heated up and warmed Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha wrapped the technix blanket around Kagome and it heated up to the exact temperature she needed to keep her warm.

Stretched out on the ground beside the fire, Inuyasha kept watch for anything that might be around. He soon fell asleep and gave his body some time to recover from the eventful day he had had. Finding Kagome, escaping from lifelong confinement, surviving a nuclear blast…

It had definitely been an eventful day.

* * *

**R&R!**

**-AngelsTears15**


End file.
